Orlistat (also known as tetrahydrolipstatin and sold under the brand name XENICAL™) is a potent inhibitor of gastrointestinal lipases, i.e. lipases that are responsible for breaking down ingested fat (gastric lipase, carboxylester lipase, pancreatic lipase). As a consequence of this, unabsorbed fat is excreted in the feces. Pancreatic lipase is the key enzyme for the hydrolysis of dietary triglycerides. Triglycerides that have escaped hydrolysis are not absorbed in the intestine. Pharmacological studies with human patients have demonstrated that potent inhibition of fat absorption and medically relevant reduction of body weight were achieved using lipase inhibitors. However, in a subgroup of the patients unpleasant gastrointestinal side effects such as oily spotting, fatty/oily stool, fecal urgency, increased defecation and fecal incontinence were observed. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for compositions that minimize or suppress the side effects caused by inhibitors of digestive lipases.